Christoph Schneider
Christoph "Doom" Schneider (born May 11, 1966) is the drummer of Rammstein. Biography Early life Schneider was born in Berlin, East Germany, and has six siblings. His interest in playing music started at school, where he played the trumpet. His brother gave him a drum set made of aluminum cans when Christoph was 14, sparking an interest in drums and a dream of being a musician. Schneider left high school at age 16 and went to work as a telecommunications assistant. In 1984, he served his national service with the East German Army; He and Till Lindemann are the only ones to have served in the army out of all of the Rammstein members. Career In 1985, Schneider quit his telecommunication job to pursue his musical ambitions by studying music at university, but failed to get into university twice. His father disapproved of Schneider's learning to play the drums, preferring the trumpet. Schneider tried consistently from 1985 until 1990 to get into bands as a drummer, finally being successful with Die Firma. In 1994, he joined Richard Kruspe and Oliver Riedel in forming an early version of Rammstein. After Till Lindemann joined the band, they entered the Berlin Senate Metrobeat contest, winning the chance to record a professional demo with four tracks. A previous band of Schneider's, Feeling B, provided two other members of Rammstein, Paul Landers and keyboardist Christian Lorenz. Personal life Schneider values his privacy, so little is known about his private life. He married Regina Gizatulina from Russia in May 2005, but they are currently divorced. He has 2 sons with Ulrike Schmidt. They married July of 2014 He is nicknamed after his favorite computer game, Doom. Schneider has also claimed in an interview he was influenced by the drummer of AC/DC, Phil Rudd. Equipment Drums *Tama Starclassic Performer EFX **18 **10x8 Tom **12x9 Tom **16x14 Floor Tom **18x16 Floor Tom **14x5.5 Snare **10x5 or 10x4 Snare Cymbals Although endorsing Meinl during the Reise, Reise period, Schneider used a Zildjian 14" K Hi-hat as his main Hi-hat. A Meinl 14" Soundcaster Custom Hi-hat was used on the scaled down kit when "Los" was performed. **Meinl: **18" Custom Shop China ** 14" Soundcaster Custom Medium Hi-hat/Zildjian 14" K Hi-hat **18" Byzance Medium Thin Crash **18" Soundcaster Custom Medium Crash **18" Byzance Medium Crash **18" Soundcaster Custom Powerful Crash **14" Soundcaster Custom Powerful Hi-hat ** 22" Soundcaster Custom Powerful Ride **20" Amun China Skins **Evans, now owned by D'Addario Sticks *Pro-Mark 2S **Vic Firth Christoph Schneider Signature Electronics During his Herzeleid ("Heartache") period: **5 ddrum triggers **1 PD-7 2 zone Roland pad **1 Drum tech 2 zone Pole pad **1 Alesis D4 module , then he added a ddrum3 module **1 unidentified sound and kit controller **Sequencer (unconfirmed) During Sehnsucht ("Longing") period: **1 Ddrum3 module **1 Alesis D4 module **2 ddrum3 Cast Presicion Pads **1 PD-5 Roland pad **1 dual zone Drum Tech Pole Pad **5 ddrum triggers **1 ddrum RCI kit selector **Sequencer (unconfirmed) During Mutter ("Mother") period: **1 Roland PD-5 pad **1 2 zone Rod pad **2 Simmons pads then he changed to a pair of PD-31 Roland pads **5 ddrum triggers **1 ddrum3 module **1 ddrum kit selector During Reise, Reise ("Travel, Travel")or ("Journey, Journey")period: **2 ddrum4 mesh pads **1 ddrum3 module de:Christoph Schneider es:Christoph Schneider